We're The Exception
by mogi93
Summary: He was expecting things to end, he knew Rachel belonged to New York and somehow he felt like he wasn't ready to drop everything in Lima to follow her, but he never thought things would end this way. The break-up scene we never had and all the happy endings we never had. Samchel one-shot.


_Hello lovely people! :)  
I'm back with a new Samchel fanfiction! I started to write this right after Glee ended, but I was so mad and sad with the canon ending that I just couldn't keep on writing this - even if this had a happier ending (for us samchel fans). I don't know, the end disappointed me so much that I really didn't watch/read any Glee thing related for a few months.  
But that's why we have fanfictions, right? We give ourselves the ending we want!  
So here it is, my very long one-shot of "how I think things should have ended" and a bit more. _

_Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own FOX's and RIB's characters.  
A/N: English is not my first language and this story was not beta'd. Forgive my grammatical horr-erm, errors._

* * *

He thought he mattered. For once, he actually thought he mattered.

Sam was sitting in an empty classroom, his eyes staring into the void, just one thought crossing his mind: how did he go from the person who mattered the most to what was his name again?.

He was expecting things to end, he knew Rachel belonged to New York and somehow he felt like he wasn't ready to drop everything in Lima to follow her, but he never thought things would end this way.

When the choir room emptied, Sam was left alone with Rachel. She was staring at the trophies with a lost gaze, her smile remembering the good, old times. He approached her and for a moment he stood behind her, listening to the old memories coming back to life in both their minds. Rachel acknowledged his presence by moving slightly to her left, giving him space to stand close to her, but when he wrapped his arm around her waist, she suddenly froze.

"This room is so full of memories that it's almost impossible to bear it" Sam said with a smile. Rachel was suddenly nervous and her smile gave it away.

"You okay? You looked kind of distant today" Sam said, his arms falling at his sides. He knew his question was kind of direct, but he didn't want to lose time beating about the bush.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. They exchanged a long look, where Rachel tried to give him a sincere smile and Sam was just confused.

"I think we should talk" Rachel said, taking his hand. She was about to sit down when Sam stopped her.

"Not here" Sam said. He knew what she was going to say and he didn't want the choir room to remind him of their "official break-up". Rachel nodded and she followed him.

He liked the astronomy classroom. He remembered how he talked with Quinn there the very first year at McKinley and somehow, he always felt magic in there. He didn't know why he chose that particular room as the break-up room.

Sam sat on a table and Rachel stood in front of him. Her arms crossed on her chest, his hands found their place at the borders of the table. Silence was ticking around them.

"I chose NYADA" Rachel suddenly said. Sam looked up at her and smiled.  
"You did?" he asked, loosening his grip on the table. She nodded.

"I did. I'm going back there in a few weeks but I think I'll start going back to New York next week, to arrange things for the apartment".

"That's great! You see? I knew you would make the right decision". Sam jumped up and hugged his girlfriend. His joy died down when she didn't hug back. "What's wrong?".

"Did you know that Jesse was here this week?" Rachel asked as he broke the hug. He sat back on the table before answering.

"I saw him talking with Mr. Schue this morning" Sam said. He felt something twist in his stomach, he tried to ignore it but still he couldn't get rid of the nausea he had.

"We kissed". The news were dropped like a bomb and Sam expected to feel shattered but he didn't. "Yesterday, in the auditorium, right after Sectionals ended". He didn't feel shattered. He felt empty, like the bomb didn't leave anything left.

"I'm sorry" she said. She wanted him to react but he just couldn't form words. He stared at her, looking at the girl he had fallen for, holding back the nausea as best as he could.

"Sam, please, say something" Rachel said but still received no answer. "We knew this would come to an end, sooner or later. I'm just sorry it had to end this way".

"So that's just okay with you" he said. Rachel felt relieved, to hear him talk again. She wasn't very much relieved when she heard his next words. "Just because we knew this would end, doesn't mean it's okay to cheat on the other".

"I know, and I feel awful. I really didn't mean this to happen but...it sort of..just...".

"Happened?".

"Yeah".

Sam nodded and just stared at the ground. Rachel played nervously with her hands, trying to figure out how to make things better.

"You healed me, Sam" Rachel started. He raised his gaze and she took his hands, holding them tight. "You made me feel safe again. I was so afraid of loving again after what happened to Finn and I truly believed I couldn't love again but you showed me that I could, that life after Finn was possible".

"You're talking about love. Do you love me?" Sam asked and Rachel was caught out by those words. She knew this conversation would lead them to breaking up, so she really wasn't expecting this question.

"I...I..." she stuttered and he let go of her hands.

"I did" he said. "At least I think I did. I was ready to tell you that and now I wish I had. It's funny how, at first, you looked like the one with feelings for me and in the end it's just me dealing with feelings for you".

This time, Rachel said no words. She really wasn't expecting this.

"I don't know what to say" she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm glad you healed" he said. "It's funny how I always end up healing people and yet no one cares that for once I might be the one in need for healing. I like to think of myself as a healer and I'm okay with that, but no one seems to understand that in order to heal you people, I end up broken".

Rachel felt hurt and she knew she didn't have the right to feel so.

"I hope you'll be very happy with Jesse" Sam said. "I'll see you around".

"I'm so sorry Sam" Rachel said and she found tears falling down her eyes. "I didn't want us to end like this. I wanted us to still be friends".

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you kissed Jesse" he replied. "Goodbye Rachel. Have a safe flight back where you belong".

His face turned on his side and he heard Rachel walk out the door, her heels disappearing behind the corner.

So he was left alone, wondering why he was always the one getting hurt.

That's when he decided he would give his heart a break and not get involved in anything for a while.

They obviously saw each other again, in the hallways, in the cafeteria, and sometimes even in the choir room, when Mr. Shue would make a special lesson where every possible help was required. Still, they wouldn't talk to each other. Or better, Rachel would try, but Sam had always the same hurt look on his face whenever their gazes met and she decided it was better to leave it that way and avoid to make things worst.

When Rachel finally left for New York, Sam felt kind of relieved. Away from the eyes, away from the heart, they said. He hoped it was going to work for him, too.

Blaine and Kurt stayed a bit longer and both tried to cheer Sam up, hating to see their friend this sad. He assured them that he was okay, that he just needed time to sort things out. So when they left, he reassured them he was okay, his life was going back on track and he was actually thinking about his future. Truth to be told, when he was left alone, he felt lost. His friends were gone. The girl he had learned to love was gone and he found himself longing for home.

So just three weeks after Blaine and Kurt's departure, he left and went back to Kentucky where his family welcomed him with open arms.

 _xxx_

Rachel found life easier this turn. Going back to NYADA was surely the best choice, and concentrating just on her education was definitely the best choice for her. She had rushed everything the last time, NYADA, Funny Girl, her whole life felt rushed. This time, she only focused on her education and she even found a part time job in a book store. She didn't feel like going back to the Spotlight Diner and the book store was definitely more of a peaceful place for her.

So, she had it hall. She was back in school, and she was happy about it. She had an amazing job, that gave her time to relax while working. She had her best friends, who were making her happy. The only thing that felt wrong was her relationship with Jesse.

When she came back to New York, they obviously saw each other a lot. Rachel would go to some of the rehearsals, Jesse would wait for her outside the school, and three months later their relationship was back on. She felt happy, at first. Sometimes lonely but she thought she was happy. She told herself it was normal to feel that way, she needed time to get involved again, but she soon found herself wondering where Sam was and what he was up to. She felt jealousy hit her when she thought that he was probably with some other girl. Then she remembered that she broke up with him and had no right to feel that way. Still, it was all she could feel.

"We've lost her. Again" Kurt said. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the happily married couple, who were staring back at her.

"Sorry, what?" she asked. They were having lunch together, one of the rare days where all of them were free to have lunch outside the school.

"We were just talking about the show we watched last night" Kurt said. "What's wrong, Rach?".

"Nothing, nothing. I was just over-thinking, that's it" she answered, playing with the fork.

"Trouble in paradise?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe" she replied, almost in a whisper. "Or maybe not".

"Tell us what's wrong" Kurt said and both stared at her, waiting for her story. She smiled.

"I still feel that emptiness inside. I thought it was normal at the beginning but it just won't go away".

"Is it because of Finn?".

"No, no. I know there's always going to be a place in my heart that belongs to him, and it was a hole before, but it's been two years since his death. The hole healed and it's just his private spot now".

"Then if it's not Finn, who is it?".  
Rachel bit her lip and didn't answer. She really didn't want to answer and admit, once again, one of her mistakes.

"Sam".

Rachel suddenly looked up when she heard Blaine's words. With her eyes wide open, she almost dropped her fork.

"What did you say?" she said, guilt breaking in her voice.

"It's Sam...he's calling me" Blaine answered and then opened his phone. "Hi buddy! I'm good, you?...oh yeah? That's great!...where?...I don't know that place...I'll ask Kurt. Oh, yeah, he says hi, too".

The conversation went on for a couple of minutes, then Blaine hung up and Rachel sighed.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked.

"He just told me he might stop by New York this weekend, he wanted to see us" Blaine said.

"Us?" Rachel asked, her voice giving away her feelings. Hope, mostly.

"I think he meant me and Kurt" Blaine answered. "But I think it won't hurt him to see you again. When did you last talk?".

"Properly talk? More than a year ago".

"You haven't talked since you broke up?!".

"Of course not. He didn't want to see me, I didn't want to make things worst, and we just lost contact".

"Maybe it's better if you don't show up with us".

"I wish I hadn't ruined everything".

"Oh". Blaine and Rachel stared at Kurt, who was kind of smiling. Kind of. "It's him", he said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"The hole in your heart. It's Sam" Kurt said. Rachel lowered her gaze and Blaine almost smiled. Almost.

"I screwed up" Rachel began to say, tears falling off her eyes. And into her salad. "I always screw up what's best for me. I was...so blind. Sam was nothing but good to me and I treated him so bad. And I always realise things too late".

"Oh, honey..." Kurt said, reaching out to hold her hand. Blaine did the same and Rachel felt stronger.

"I think I loved him. When we broke up, he told me he loved me. And I said nothing".

"Maybe you didn't love him".

"No, I think I did. I think I was just too afraid of truly loving again".

She cried for a while, silently, while both her friends stroked her hands. Then, Blaine smiled.

"I think you can still fix things up" he said. Rachel looked up, surprised, and Kurt looked at his husband and smiled, his words making him remember just why he loved him so.

 _xxx_

Sam breathed the fresh air of November and smiled. He was feeling fine. And happy.

Going back to Kentucky was surely the best decision he had ever made. He spent time with his parents, his brother and sister, finding himself again, and slowly going back into the world of work. Working for Coach Beiste had surely opened up his view for the future. He went to modelling to coaching, he surely went through a lot. When he was back home, he wondered what his career would be. He didn't want to go to college but he soon realised that he didn't want to because he wasn't actually interested in doing that as a job. He didn't want to be a model for his whole life. And he enjoyed coaching but he didn't see it as his future, either. So he spent a month going around his home town, looking for inspiration, and one afternoon he found it in a playground.

So there he was, a year later, in New York. He had changed. He felt more mature, grown up. High school was long behind, in his past, where it belonged.

He was waiting for his friends on a bridge, his mind lost in some light thoughts, when he heard someone call his name.

"Sam!". He turned around and his heart skipped a beat.

Rachel Berry was heading towards him, a black coat wrapping her, soft air moving her hair. He didn't move, his body refused to run away. She stopped right in front of him, with a smile on her face.

"Hi Sam" she said. Her smile was still on but he didn't do anything. He didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't talk. "How are you doing?".

"I'm good" he said after a few seconds. "How are you?".

"I'm fine" she answered. There was silence again but Rachel soon interrupted it.  
"I know you were expecting to see Blaine and Kurt but we switched places, so that I could see you and finally talk to you" she said. Sam gave her a smile and she backed away, surprised. "You're smiling".

"Of course I'm smiling. I'm happy to see you" Sam answered.

"I thought you would be mad. You should be mad" Rachel pointed out. Sam shrugged.

"It's been more than a year since our break-up. It's in the past. I'm not mad any more".

"You're not?".

"No".

"How can you not be mad? I cheated on you, I broke up with you when you were nothing but good to me. You were perfect and I screwed it all up".

"Yes you did". She surely wasn't expecting that. "You did, and you lost me. But people make mistakes, Rachel. I made a lot of mistakes, and so did you. You got your life back on track and you surely couldn't fix all the mistakes you'd made but at least you understood that you were wrong".

Rachel stared at him. She really, really wasn't expecting this kind of conversation.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I grew up" he replied with a smile. "I realized life is too short to be mad. Finn taught me that. Life taught me that".

"Then why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I thought you were better off without me" he honestly replied, such honesty hitting her hard. "Not because you don't deserve me, or because you deserve better, nothing of all that crap, but just because our relationship belonged to the past and calling you would bring everything back and it would bring back the bad words and all the hurt we've caused each other".

"You never hurt me".

"I think I did, when I didn't support your choice of going back to Broadway".

"You didn't hurt me, I hurt myself. And you were right about Broadway, about everything".

"Well, I'm glad to hear that".

They both shared a smile and once again, there was silence. Not awkward, just good, peaceful silence.

"You know..." Rachel started, stepping ahead. "Our relationship does belong to the past. But there can be a new one in the future".

Sam looked at her with curious eyes and he let an embarrassed smile slip from his lips.

"That's, of course, if you're not in a relationship. Obviously" she added, nervously.

"There's no one" Sam answered. "I've been on my own since we broke up. I needed to be alone for a while".

"Oh. Good" Rachel said, and panicked. "Not good that you were alone, you know, just good that...you know...good".

Sam laughed and he felt his heart jump.

"I guess this means you're not in a relationship, either" he added. She smiled.

"I was until five days ago" she admitted. "I was with Jesse".

He felt his heart fall again, with a knife stabbing it.

"Oh. So you did go back with him" he said.

"I...I did" she said and she felt hope die again. "I'm sorry".

"It's your life, you don't have to be sorry" Sam said.

"But I broke up with him" she added. "Because I felt something was wrong. And lately I've found myself thinking about you a lot and when Blaine told me you were coming here I thought-".

"No, stop" Sam said. Rachel felt hopeless and she really thought that she wasn't going to bear losing him again.

"Sam, please...".

"No, let me speak". He smiled and took her hands. "We've been through a lot. Hell, the last years surely weren't easy. But I found myself last year. I know what I want from life. You just got back your life and going back together isn't going to help you. It's going to destroy us both".

Rachel didn't answer and held back her tears. Not because she was ashamed of crying in that particular situation but because she felt there was no need for it.

"If we're meant to be together, we will" Sam continued. "But I would stay friends for a while. You need time on your own, too".

"I've been alone. I know what it feels like and I don't like it" Rachel said.

"It was different. You were left alone by accident. Finn died, destiny screwed up. This time, I'll be here, but you need time to find yourself. Be alone, but with friends".

For a moment, it didn't make sense. But as his words printed in her brain, she understood what he meant. She smiled, sniffed, and laughed.

"I guess you're right" she replied. Sam nodded and after a few seconds, he invited her for a walk.

"So, how's NYADA going?" Sam asked.  
"Quite good, actually. It's going great. What about you?" she asked. "What brings you to New York?".

"I'm actually moving here" Sam said and Rachel stopped, quite surprised. "I started a school back in Kentucky and they told me about an internship I could do here in New York. I got more information and it turned out that I can actually continue my studies here and do the internship at the same time. I'm transferring school in January".

Rachel elaborated all the information and she found herself hugging Sam.

"Sam! That's amazing!" she said. "What kind of school are you attending?".

"I want to be a social worker, and I want to specialise in working with kids. I could work in kindergartens. There are some places where there are kids who need special help and I feel like I could do it".

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this. What about coaching?" Rachel asked.

"It was never meant to be a thing for me, you know. Kind of like modelling. One afternoon I found myself in a playground and some kids asked me if I wanted to play with them. I just...I felt good there. I played guitar, kids actually listened to me, and I slowly developed the idea of doing this as a job and here I am, back to school".  
"That's good" Rachel said.  
"Yeah. I always liked kids, I just never thought it could be my job. You know, I always took care of my brother and sister and when I told them about the possibility of doing this as a job they actually pushed me to do it. They were happy and I realised I was happy".

Rachel smiled at his story and this time, a tear fell from her eye. Happy tear.

"You were meant to heal people" she said. Sam smiled.

"Thank you" he said. Rachel took his arm and started to walk again.

"Well, since healing people will be your job, whenever you feel like you need to heal, we're here for you" she said. Sam smiled and mentally thanked Blaine and Kurt for switching places with Rachel.

Behind them, the two husbands high-fived and sneaked away.

 _xxx_

Sam was right. As he so often was. Rachel really needed time on her own and she actually took a whole year for herself. Sam moved to New York, all friends were back together, with some occasional visit from old friends. Sam and Rachel slowly built up their friendship again, starting from zero, but without forgetting their past.

The old Mondays dinners came back into the picture and they managed to keep them up for quite a while, but when Artie got busy with one of his films and Blaine with his university, sometimes it was only Kurt, Sam and Rachel enjoying a vegan and non-vegan meal.

Sometimes, though, Kurt would stay home and Rachel would ask Sam if he wanted to dine with her anyway. He never said no.

"Looks delicious!" he said, peaking from over her shoulder.

"No peaking! I want this dinner to be a surprise!" Rachel exclaimed, elbowing Sam to push him away. He laughed and went back to set the table. When he finished, he sat down and waited for dinner to be ready.

"So, how's NYADA going? Kurt told me your teachers are pressuring you for your final exam" Sam said.

"Yeah, it's already the last year. I can't believe time went by so fast" she replied from the kitchen.

"Well, you still have a whole year at NYADA" Sam answered back.

"Still, time's flying. And yeah, teachers are pressuring us but it's good. Life's not easy for artists out there!" Rachel answered. Sam laughed and after a few minutes, Rachel put a bowl of spaghetti on the table.  
"Mmh, spaghetti!" Sam said. Rachel went back to the kitchen and took another bowl of spaghetti. "I know I said I was hungry, but I'm not _that_ hungry".

"This one is for me. I made lots of spaghetti just to be sure" she said, sitting down. Sam looked at "his" bowl and smiled.

"You cooked spaghetti with non-vegan meatballs for me?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did. I know how much you love them and I thought I could give it a try. And, of course, vegan meatballs for me" Rachel said smiling happily. "And please notice that cooking non-vegan food is quite a torture for me, so I expect some kind of favour in return, someday!".

Sam smiled as he watched Rachel put spaghetti in his plate, and the urge to kiss her was left aside when she started to ask him about his school.

Two hours later they were on the couch, beer in their hands and a good laugh on their mouths.

"Oh dear God, that was one of the best moments ever" Sam said, hand on his face. "I will never forget it".

"Yeah I doubt anyone will ever forget that dreadful party in my basement" Rachel said. "We got pretty drunk".

"Dreadful? Rach, it was amazing! We all had fun! And you got to kiss Blaine".

"Don't remind me! We actually went on a date right after".

"You what?!".

"I thought he was straight! You know, he said he way gay but he could actually find out that he was straight. Or bisexual! Who knows".

"And what happened?".

"Well, he was obviously gay".

"Obviously".

They laughed and both sipped their beer.

"Mmh, do you remember our second time at Regionals? Well, it was actually your first".

"Oh, yeah. God, those songs were amazing".

" _Loser Like Me_ was so good, you guys came up with the perfect song for us".

"Well, you came up with a fantastic song yourself!".

"Yeah, well, that was good".

They laughed again and Rachel found herself slipping slowly towards Sam. His hand was now caressing her arm and he smiled. They stayed silent for a while, just staring at each other.

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious" Sam said, his voice very low, almost a whisper, like he didn't want to wake up Rachel's non-existing flatmate.

"I'm glad you liked it" she said. "You actually almost ate it all!".

"Yeah, I did" he said. They smiled and both felt something. Something deep, something that made them feel happy, and loved.

Sam leaned in and Rachel smiled even more. When their lips finally met, beers were dropped on the floors and their arms wrapped around each other.

"I'll help you clean up" Sam whispered in-between their kisses.

"Yeah, but later" Rachel answered and closed the gap between them.

It didn't take them long to make it official. It actually took them just a day. The next morning they were still in bed, quite enjoying their time, when the door suddenly opened. Since Rachel was living alone, she really didn't care that her bedroom had no door. So when Kurt entered the flat with Blaine, both dropped their boxes on the ground and stared at the couple, shocked.

"Oh my God!" Kurt shouted. Sam and Rachel jumped up at the sudden sound of voices that were not theirs and then they quickly covered themselves with the blankets.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, her face as red as Sam's shirt on the floor.

"You asked us to help you decorating your bedroom" Blaine answered, looking around, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I guess you found another way of using that bedroom today" Kurt added, still staring at the couple. Blaine looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Look away" he whispered, his mouth almost shut.

"I can't" Kurt answered.

"What? Kurt, look away" Blaine insisted.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I'm too shocked" Kurt answered and silence fell.

"Well..." Sam said. "If you want to stay, could you at least go in the kitchen while we get dressed?".

"What? Oh no, no, mh-mh" Kurt said, picking up his box from the floor. "I'm not working _in there_ today. You finish...it...oh God, just go back to whatever you were doing and we'll see you tomorrow".

"I'm sorry guys!" Rachel shouted as they opened the door to leave.

"You better disinfect the room before we come back" Kurt said, receiving an elbow from Blaine. "By the way, when did you two get back together?".

"Last night" both said and that made Kurt run even faster. Blaine awkwardly closed the door and the couple burst into a loud laugh.

"Did you see their faces?! Oh God, that was funny. Why does Kurt have your keys?" Sam asked.

"I often asked him to go and fetch me something at my apartment so I just made some keys for him" she answered.

"Ah, that's clear. Oh dear, I'll never forget this moment".

Rachel captured his lips with hers and then smiled.

"Me neither. Where were we?".

 _xxx_

This time, it was easier. Their first relationship was meant to end and both knew it, since Rachel was going back to New York and Sam had no plans. This time, with both of them being in the same city, both planning their lives there, it was much more easier.

They would often have lunch dates and Sam would take Rachel to some Broadway shows during the weekend. Sometimes, Rachel even surprised him with some football tickets and tried her best to cheer for Sam's team, not knowing exactly what to say when she shouted. Sam found it funny, and charming.

Five months later their relationship was still going strong and Rachel felt happy. Truly happy. She had spent almost eight months with Jesse but she had never felt this happy with him.

Sam was doing his internship at a kindergarten just a few blocks from NYADA. One of her class had been cancelled and it was almost lunch time. They weren't meant to meet for lunch but Rachel decided to surprise him. She arrived at the kindergarten and one of the teachers welcomed her in and said that the lunch break would start in a few minutes and she could wait for him. Rachel slowly made her way to where Sam was working, his voice guiding her. She stopped on the door and saw her boyfriend sitting in the middle of a bunch of little kids.

"So, what do you think happened next?" he asked.

"Anna died!" a kid said. The girl who was sitting on Sam's lap gasped and looked at him, worried, with hands covering her mouth.

"That's not very optimistic" Sam said. "Some other guesses?".

"Olaf cried and melted and gave his life for Anna!" a girl said.

"I think Sven's the turning point here" a boy said, sniffing.

"I think she just died" the boy said again and the little girl kept staring at Sam.

"Okay, we need to talk more about happy endings. Anyway, no, Elsa hugged Anna and she came back to life because her love was all they needed to save everyone" Sam said. Some kids cheered, especially the girl in his lap, some protested. Suddenly, Sam stood up, the girl still in his arms.

"We'll discuss about it later, now Kim will take you to have lunch!" Sam said. The kids quickly got up and ran outside, shouting happily. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"One of my classes got cancelled and I thought about surprising you" she replied. Sam approached her and was about to give her a kiss on the cheek but the girl in his arms wrapped herself more tightly around his neck and both adults laughed.

"Rachel, this is Amelia, Amelia, this is Rachel, my girlfriend" Sam said. Amelia scanned Rachel and then stared at Sam.

"She's cute" she said and asked to be put down. She quickly ran to the other room, jumping happily.

"I see you're enjoying yourself here" Rachel said, giving him a quick peck.

"I like these kids, they're amazing" Sam answered back.

"Did you just tell them Frozen's story?" Rachel asked.

"You know I love that movie, and the story is great!" Sam answered back and Rachel kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you" she said, her arms around his waist. He was a bit taken aback by her words. They had never said them.

"You...did you just-".

"Yes, I said that I love you. And I truly do".

"I love you too". They shared a long and passionate kiss, both glad that the kids were busy with their lunch.

"I'm glad we waited to give us a proper chance" Rachel whispered. Sam smiled and kissed her again.

"Yeah. Me too".

 _xxx_

Strangely enough, it wasn't Sam the one who proposed.

They had been dating for almost two years, they had their ups and down but still managed to have a happy life. Rachel was finally getting back on Broadway and Sam was almost done with his school. He found a part-time job in another kindergarten and was definitely happy with what he was doing.

One afternoon, Rachel went to pick him up.

"Oh, Rachel" Sam said as she entered the room. He was putting the toys back in their places while the kids were having fun outside. "You're a bit too early. I'm finishing in more than an hour".

"I know, I just wanted to see you" Rachel said. Sam reached her and kissed her quickly.

"That's very sweet but I have to work" Sam answered. "These kids are very messy, as you can see".

"I think the toys won't die if they wait just a few more minutes" Rachel said. "I'm here to ask you something and no, I couldn't wait until tonight!".

"Okay, what is it?" Sam said, laughing. The room they were in had two walls made of glass and the kids in the garden quickly put their faces on the glass to look inside, their teacher telling them to be quiet. "We have an audience", Sam added.

"Well, Rachel Berry hardly does something without an audience and this, this requires one" she said. "Well, just this one".

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lose myself in long speeches but I'm just going to say what's important" Rachel started and she took his hands with hers. "I love you, Sam Evans. You showed me what it means to love the other unconditionally and you healed me when no one else could. You're my saviour and even if I had to save myself from my mistakes, you guided me through the right path and that path led us here, together in New York, with our friends. I'm really glad you're here with me and when I think that I get to wake up next to you every morning, I feel like the happiest person on this world".

She took something from her pocket, keeping it hidden behind her back.

"So believe me when I say that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

She got down on one knee, showed him the box she was holding and opened it. Sam was way too shocked.

"Samuel Evans, will you marry me?".

He stared at her, eyes filled with soft tears and astonishment. Rachel kept her optimist and very happy smile on her face for the whole time, not even once showing fear or regret. And that showed Sam just how much she believed in them.

"I'm supposed to do this" he said and Rachel laughed.

"Well, I thought "Why follow the rules", you know?" she replied. "We're no rule, Sam Evans. We're special and we're into something special".

"We're the exception" Sam answered.

"Did you just quote _He's Just Not That Into You_?" Rachel asked.

"I did" Sam answered and knelt down. "And that should answer your question. Of course I'll marry you".

She slipped the ring onto his finger and then she threw herself into his arms, kissing him. The kids outside cheered and whistled, with some tears shed here and there.

This was definitely going to be one of the greatest stories they were going to tell their children.

 _xxx_

Three years from that day, they were happily married. Sam was finally working as a teacher in a special kindergarten, and sometimes he spent his weekends with Rachel doing voluntary work in their block. Rachel was doing pretty good in Broadway. She was particularly proud of her last play, and even more excited about the Tony nomination she had just received. Sam was definitely proud of his wife and he kept telling her that as they got ready for the Tony Awards.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sam said as he closed the zip of Rachel's dress.

"Yes, for the millionth time, you did" she replied and turned around to kiss him. "And I love you, dear husband".

"You never get tired of saying it, do you?".

"No!".

They both laughed and Rachel sat down, sighing happily.

"This belly is really getting big" she said, caressing her almost nine-months pregnant belly.

"You're almost there" Sam said, kneeling in front of her. "You look beautiful".  
"Even if I look like a whale?" she asked.

"You don't look like a whale! You just look like you swallowed the moon" he replied. "Or a balloon, maybe".

Rachel laughed and took his hand, smiling happily.

"You know, I was thinking..." Sam started, staring at their hands entwined together. "...that maybe, after you give birth to Kurt and Blaine's baby, we might try to have one of our own?".

Rachel blinked and her mouth fell open. "What?".

"I don't mean immediately, I know you'll need to recover and feed this baby, but I mean after a year or even two, when you're ready again, maybe we could try" Sam said, quite nervous.

"Sam, look at me" Rachel said and he raised his gaze. "Of course I want to try to have one of our own! But yeah, let's wait a bit before I start looking like a whale again".

Sam hugged her and kissed her.

"I love you so much" he said, his forehead on hers.

"You already said that" she said with a laugh.

"I should tell you every minute of every day" he replied. She kissed him but their little moment was stopped when their friends arrived.

They all greeted Rachel and Sam went to take their coats when Jesse arrived.

"Oh, here's my director" Rachel said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah and we better hurry, we don't want to be late" Jesse said. They stayed friends, of course, after the break-up and Sam had actually come to like Jesse, once he learned how to behave with others.

"Good luck!" everyone said and Sam took Rachel by the arm and led her downstairs.

The three of them reached the Awards and Jesse left them to go and meet his wife.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually here" Rachel said. "I feel like I'm right where I'm meant to be". She looked at Sam and smiled "And with whom I'm meant to be".

"Sometimes I feel the luckiest man on earth to have you by my side" Sam said. Rachel kissed his cheek and held herself onto him.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world. You've been nothing but good to me and you supported me no matter what. Thank you".

"Well, keep some of these amazing words for you speech when you're going to win this Tony!".

Rachel laughed and she really didn't register that information because she never thought she would actually win. So when later that night the presenter called her name, she felt shocked. And happy. And extremely confused.

She reached the stage, took the award she had always dreamt of holding and tears began to come down her eyes.

"Thank you! Okay, uhm, I want to thank my amazing friend and director Jesse, my two dads who paid for all those dancing lessons and my wonderful husband. Sam, thank you so much for believing in me and supporting me all this way through. I love you!". She felt tears stream down her face but she still tried to keep them inside.

"And I want to thank two other amazing person who matter so much to me. My old teacher, Will Schuester, who made it possible for me to be here tonight. He once told me that being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are part of it. And the other one is Finn Hudson. I'm sure he's looking down on me right now and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, so Finn, I told you I would make it". She really tried not to cry but she was a mess by now. And she didn't care.

"Last but not least, I want to thank all my friends from McKinley High, who supported me and believed in me, too, and have been the best of friends I could have asked for. And to all the boys and girls out there I just want to say quickly before I walk off this stage that dreams really do come true so, thank you!".

Sam was standing up, along with almost all the theatre, clapping his hand like mad. He was proud of his wife, she achieved her dreams and she was living a good life. He felt lucky to be a part of it.

 _xxx_

"How did it go? Did you win?".

"Oh, shush, I want to know what Uncle Kurt did!".

"But he wasn't even playing".

"Exactly! That's what I want to know!".

"Tell us more, grandma!".

Rachel laughed and held her baby niece close to her chest. She was in her living room with all her nieces and nephews, telling them the story of her life. Well, just some part of it.

"It was a really big number, our team won and Uncle Kurt cheered from the bleachers" Rachel answered, finishing the story of how they managed to create one of their best numbers for the football team during her second year at McKinley. Those were good times.

"And then? What did you do after?" little Michael asked.

"Oh, lots of things. High school is pretty amazing, kids. When you get to know the right people" she answered.

"You met grandpa there" Rosie said, jumping up and down, happily, in her grandmother's lap.

"That's right" Rachel said, a soft smile on her face. "And we did fall in love there, but years after we finished school".

"How romantic" Julie said, her face disappearing in her own hands. She giggled and her brother James pushed her a bit, making her fall on her side. She kept on giggling, though.

"I hear someone's happy" Sam said. He slowly entered the room, his son helping him sit down.

"Grandma was telling us about the number you did with the football team back in high school" James said.

"Oh, Thriller. That was good" Sam said, a smile on his face.

"Okay kids, we should get ready, we leave in five minutes" their son Matthew said. The four kids quickly ran around the house looking for their shoes and coats, leaving Rachel and Sam laughing with their son.

"Oh, how's Amelia doing?" Rachel asked his son.

"She's getting big" he said with a smile. "But the doctor said the baby is doing fine".

"Three kids" Sam said. "I still can't believe you're a dad".

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I can't believe it myself, sometimes" Matthew said and Rachel closed her eyes for a moment. She remembered when their son was born, just two years after she gave birth to Tracy, Kurt and Blaine's daughter. They felt so happy and just two years later their second child was born. It was a girl and they named her Amanda.

"Are you taking also Michael and Rosie home?".

"Yeah, Amanda is going to pick them up in an hour".

More than five minutes later – because the kids always took their time to get dressed – Rachel and Sam were waving goodbye to their family, who slowly left.

"Those kids are amazing" Rachel said. She started to walk towards the living room. "I was thinking that we could go for a walk later, what do you think?".  
She heard no answer. "Sam?". She turned around and saw her husband looking at all the pictures they had on a table in front of the main door. She reached him and saw that his eyes were on a picture of him and Blaine back in high school.

"Tomorrow would've been his birthday" Sam said. Rachel hugged him and tried not to cry. Blaine had died just a year before from a deadly pneumonia. They were old, they were reaching their ninety, but still it was almost impossible to think that one of them was gone. They had cried when Puck had died three years before and when Blaine followed his path, life kind of hit them.

"We could visit Kurt tomorrow" Sam suddenly said.

"That's a good idea" Rachel said. She kissed his cheek and both stared at the pictures for a long time, memories drowning them. High school, weddings, Finn, lost friends and grown-up children.

When Rachel looked back at her life, she remembered it all. All the bad choices, all the good ones, the people who left, the ones that stayed.  
She really couldn't have asked for more.

When Sam looked back at his life, he found himself smiling. He lost so much and yet his life looked kind of perfect. He had love.

And he couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

 _Phew, this was long!  
I did copy almost all Rachel's speech for the Tony scene, I wanted to keep something canon. (and I had to add Finn in it because, really?! She didn't thank Finn? I found that pretty non-canon).  
And as you probably noticed, I like to quote films a lot, just like the title._

 _Enjoy your day and thank you for reading!_


End file.
